1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic switches and more particularly to a new and improved magnetic latching reed relay construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reed relays commonly include one or more reed switches each having a pair of encapsulated reeds having overlapping free ends that operate as normally open electrical contacts. In one type of reed relay, the reeds are constructed from a remanently magnetic material which when exposed to a magnetic flux will assume a magnetic state and remain in that state until exposed to a magnetic flux of opposite direction. The reed switches are typically placed within a hollow bobbin upon which control coils are wound. Current pulses are selectively applied to the coils to produce magnetic flux fields. For an illustration of one such magnetic latching relay, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,601 which issued to R. J. Angner et al on Feb. 19, 1974.
One problem with reed relays is providing a relay construction which has the features of economical production and assembly and which is designed so that the relay may be mounted to printed circuit cards.